Love Above All
by morphia
Summary: A very sweet fanfic I'd written not too long ago. This is the first chapter. (and I don't own Digimon X.@)


Yamato hated gym classes, and now he remembered exactly why. He was sitting on the bench at the side of the soccer field, bored as usual. Taichi was playing there, and Yamato couldn't take his eyes off him.  
  
Taichi got to their school at the start of the year. The teacher had told Taichi to sit by Yamato. And Yamato knew something about this guy was special as Taichi stalked towards him and sat down.  
  
It's been a good couple of months since that time, and Yamato felt himself getting more and more attracted to the brunette by the day. Though the blond didn't really bother worrying about this, as he thought ignoring something would make it go away faster than if he were to dwell on it.  
  
The lesson was over, and Taichi kicked the ball around a bit before handing it back to the teacher, a mischievous grin on his face. With a dismayed look, the teacher dismissed the class, and Taichi ran over to stand in front of Yamato.  
  
"Ne. Yamato kun. let's go to the showers." Taichi said, with a cheerful smile now decorating his features as he held his hand out to help Yamato to his feet.  
  
"S. Sure." Yamato replied, putting his hand in Taichi's, even though he didn't really need it. 'hmm. so warm and soft. I thought his hands would be rough.' Yamato found himself thinking. He did his best not to blush and just let Taichi drag him to the showers, as he pushed all thoughts of Taichi and hands out of his mind persistently.  
  
By the time the two got there, the showers were already deserted. Yamato knew he couldn't get into the showers with Taichi. He had his excuse ready as Taichi started to shed his cloths and went into the shower.  
  
"Make sure no one gets in while I'm showering, alright? I know you aren't gonna take one, you didn't even work out today" Taichi threw over his shoulder before closing the door.  
  
Yamato spent the first couple of minutes staring at the door in utter shock, and then he moved aside and leaned against the wall by it with his usual rebellious look fixed.  
  
"Am I your body guard or something?" Yamato asked, making sure Taichi got that.  
  
The water stopped running, and Yamato looked away from the door, as he knew Taichi would soon emerge from there, totally unclothed and moist. He heard the door open, and wet feet stepping around. A few seconds later Taichi's voice rose.  
  
"You can look now. And." He stepped towards the blond, as Yamato turned his look towards Taichi. The brown eyes turned to look left and right a bit unsurely before turning their owner's gaze back into Yamato's blue ones as Taichi whispered.  
  
"I'd like you to be. something." and his face were bright red as he talked.  
  
Yamato was glad Taichi was already dressed, because his mind was swimming as it was.  
  
"W. What?" Yamato asked, as the distance between the brunette and himself grew smaller by the second.  
  
"I saw how you looked at me. I know you're attracted to me. and." Taichi paused when he was mere inches from Yamato. ".And I think you should know that I'm attracted to you too." he pulled Yamato down by the collar and pressed his lips against Yamato's own.  
  
Instinctively, Yamato's arms went round Taichi and pulled him close as he pushed his tongue forward. Taichi didn't hesitate to let the probing tongue what it asked for.  
  
After a while of making out, Yamato suddenly pulled back. "Wait!" he exclaimed, and Taichi gave him a questioning look. "We're late for class!" And without saying another word, the two departed, running towards their class room.  
  
They were in luck, as when they finally reached the room, they found it was empty and a note was written on the blackboard, informing the students that they may leave, since their teacher was absent.  
  
Yamato slumped into his chair and sighed in relief. Taichi grinned at him.  
  
"You know what that means, don't you?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yes. It means we can talk in private right now." Yamato replied, gesturing for Taichi to close the door.  
  
Taichi obliged and sat in his own sit, next to Yamato.  
  
"So. what do you want to talk about?" Taichi turned his deep brown eyes to Yamato as he asked.  
  
A little smile appeared on Yamato's lips before he started talking.  
  
"Well. It sorta seems unreal, you know. I mean. what are the odds? What're the odds that you'd like me the same way that I like you?" he asked, looking down at the table where all sorts of things were scribbled.  
  
"I don't think the odds matter here.. Since you're so perfect.. Not fancying you would be crazy of me, especially when I'm sitting right next to you." Taichi's gaze turned to the heavily scribbled table as well, as his cheeks flared up.  
  
Yamato's own face were in the same condition as he looked for something to say, and finally settled for  
  
"I'm not perfect.. You're the flawless one."  
  
"Don't even argue on this one, Yamato, you are, and that's that" Taichi said with a frown.  
  
"Ne. Taichi." Yamato said, trying to get the brunette's attention off that argument.  
  
"Yea?" Taichi asked, stating that he's listening carefully.  
  
"Would you. Would you like to go out with me?" Yamato asked, turning to look at Taichi, his voice very shy and his face still burning red.  
  
Taichi's eyes moved to gaze back into Yamato's eyes before he answered in a choked kind of tone.  
  
"O. Of course!"  
  
~~~  
  
Yamato was sitting in his car, waiting in front of Taichi's house. Any minute now, Taichi would walk out. He didn't know what to expect, but he already had an idea where he could take Taichi for their first date so it wouldn't be too corny.  
  
Finally, Taichi emerged from the front door, dressed rather nicely and a nervous little smile on his face as he walked towards Yamato's blue convertible Porsche.  
  
Yamato followed Taichi with his gaze as the latter walked around the car and sat in it, closing the door after himself.  
  
Quickly looking away, Yamato said in a voice barely a whisper "You look nice."  
  
Taichi was doing his best to not blush, he wasn't looking at Yamato either, and as he replied, his voice was at about the same volume as Yamato's "Th.Thanks. You look nice too."  
  
Yamato snuck a look towards Taichi, and discovered Taichi had done the same thing. He gave a slightly sheepish smile.  
  
"We're being. kind of silly. don't you think?" he asked, before putting the car in gear and leaving the parking spot.  
  
"Yea. sort of." Taichi chuckled.  
  
For a while, they sat in silence. Yamato seemed to know where he's driving, and Taichi didn't want to bother him while driving. Suddenly, Yamato broke the silence.  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere nice." He said, his tone hesitant. "I thought a movie or dinner would be awfully corny. and besides, we wouldn't have the ability to talk freely." he continued. Taichi was listening intently.  
  
"That place." Yamato continued after a slight pause "Is very special to me. I go there alone pretty often." he took a turn. Taichi's curiosity immediately rose, and he waited expectantly for them to arrive at that place.  
  
The landscape changed steadily, until Yamato stopped the car at some point. He pressed a button on the dashboard, and the roof quickly folded itself back, revealing the beautiful night's sky.  
  
"Woah!" Taichi exclaimed as he looked up and saw the star-filled sky. "This is beautiful!" he said.  
  
Yamato smiled as he looked at Taichi's excited features. When Taichi turned to look at him, he saw his eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Yamato said and turned his gaze to the sky. He let his hand creep over to Taichi's side and hesitantly touched Taichi's hand. Taichi looked at him, slightly surprised, but put his hand in Yamato's, and noticed a small smile decorating the blonde's face as he looked up, stars reflecting from his eyes.  
  
Turning his own brown eyes to the sky, Taichi sighed and said "I like it. and I like you too."  
  
They sat there quietly for a while, not feeling as embarrassed as they felt at first, the wonderful view had a relaxing affect on them  
  
Suddenly, Yamato turned to Taichi and tugged at his hand.  
  
"Ne. Taichi kun." He said, pulling Taichi's attention immediately.  
  
"Hn?" Taichi turned back, looking into Yamato's eyes and a smile on his face "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"N. Nothing. Just. I wanted to know something." Yamato explained, looking down, his face flaring up once more.  
  
"Yes.?" Taichi examined Yamato's features, thinking how cute Yamato was when he blushed.  
  
"W. Well. I. wanted to know for. for how long. you know. you-" Yamato stuttered when suddenly Taichi cut in  
  
"Ever since I first saw you" he said.  
  
Yamato gulped. He was surprised it'd lasted so long. Could Taichi have been looking back at him the whole time?  
  
"R. Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. aww. You're so cute when you blush!" Taichi found that he was unable to hold himself from saying that, only causing Yamato's face go redder. Yamato looked away with a slight scowl "I'm not cute!" he exclaimed, and Taichi laughed softly "Yes you are, don't deny it!" "Ts, whatever." Yamato said and looked at his watch. "It's almost sunrise time. I wanted you to see this. Look at the town."  
  
Taichi did so, examining the horizon interestedly. He was more of a sunset sort of person, but then again, he never got to see that many sunrises to begin with.  
  
Silence fell once again between the two as they looked over at the town. The sky was indeed getting brighter by the minute, the darkness of the night making way for early brightness.  
  
And then, at the end of the view, where the ground connected with the sky, a long, red line stretched from the far left to the far right, making everything around it pale as it thickened quickly, until suddenly, in the very middle of it, the edge of the huge sun appeared, shining a much more intense red than the aura, rising slowly but surely.  
  
The lights of Kyoto's nightlife went out as they were no longer needed, and the oh-so bright red light of the sun illuminated the streets and buildings.  
  
"Wah! Awesome!" Taichi whispered as he watched in amazement. He never thought sunrises were so beautiful.  
  
Yamato watched the sun rise as well, his heart was racing as the excitement of a brand new day overcame his senses.  
  
He was sitting in his own car, with the person he'd fancied for quite a while. He was showing him the thing he loved the most, and Taichi's reaction was better than he'd expected it to be.  
  
"Yea. I know." he whispered quietly, stifling a small yawn with his grin.  
  
"You know. I'm glad you took me to this place for our first date" Taichi said, turning to the blond bish behind the wheel. "This is probably the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. after you."  
  
Yamato turned to look at the brunette, his cheeks decided they'd defiantly reached the limit of blood amounts they could contain.  
  
"I wanted you to see it. because I love this sight so much." he mumbled.  
  
At that, Taichi leaned over to Yamato's side and pecked him on the lips with a shy look on his face once again.  
  
"Thank you" 


End file.
